Mirror Image
by VermillionSky
Summary: Cloud finally gets the woman of his dreams, in Tifa. And Tifa finally decides to act on her feelings and get Cloud. Two chapters, one story, viewed from both sides of the coin. Kind of like a Mirror Image then... Please R&R. [Finished]
1. Cloud

**-**

**MIRROR ¦ IMAGE**

_A DualShot by Karma205, now VermillionSky  
_

**-**

_This idea came to me a few nights ago now, to write a fanfic sex scene from both sides of the story. The only question was, what category to base the story on, and what characters to use. In the end I succumbed to writing a Final Fantasy VII for the first time, with Cloud and Tifa as the two characters. Hopefully this will blend together nicely. None of the characters or settings are owned by me, this story contains scenes of a sexual nature, you have been warned! Anyway, now that's all out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the story!_

**-**

**CLOUD**

**-**

Cloud couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams, the one who he'd never imaged that he would (or even could) get, was stood only feet away, in what looked like just a nightgown. This had to be a dream. Mako in his system, maybe. He shook his head, as if to dispel the magic that had taken hold of him, but she remained where she was. This was as real as anything...

"Erm, Tifa?" he started, but she cut him off before he could start asking questions, with a soft "shh", almost purring from her lips, those perfect full lips, the ones that he'd never thought he'd touch. She had always been there with him, but never within reach. That was the way he knew she liked it, to be at the centre of attention, whilst everyone knew they had no chance.

But tonight?

His thoughts were shoved unceremoniously from his mind only a split second later, as she inched forward, a glint in her eyes, a cheeky smile on her face, her jet black hair swaying ever-so-slightly with the movement. God, he fancied the pants off her. She was just too good, and she probably knew it.

And with that she laced an arm softly around his neck, and brought her face to his in a kiss that he never wanted to end, their lips together only momentarily though, before he felt her tongue prise his own open and move in. Fuck Aeris, he found himself thinking, no way could she kiss anywhere near as good as this!

They broke apart slowly, their eyes opening, but never leaving each others, that glint still clear in her own as she backed away with out a word, towards the doorway to her room. It was only when she reached the door, and beckoned slowly with her finger for him to follow, that he realised he'd been rooted to the spot, still trying to make sense of the situation. But he followed anyway, as he knew, and she knew, he would.

He reached the door and glanced in, the room lit with a bright lamp on the only desk. But it wasn't the desk he was interested in. Tifa was stood at the end of the double bed, her eyes still locked on his own face, still wearing her nightgown, the thin white material draped loosely over her body, the curves of which were so clear they could be seen regardless of what she wore.

She grinned at him, and moved her hands to the bottom of her gown, and before he knew it, she was lifting it up over her body, not rushed, knowing exactly how Cloud was feeling.

But even so, she couldn't even be close to knowing just how good he was feeling. Here he was, only feet away from the most coverted girl in the the Sector, with her literally stripping for him! He had to be the luckiest man in Midgar!

The gown moved above her waist - her thin white panties coming into view. He wanted to grab out, touch her, he was killing himself stood there, but he just couldn't move, transfixed by the goddess in front, as she finally reached her chest, looking at him one last time, with the material just covering what he so desperately wanted to see, and then winking quickly, before whipping the gown over her head.

It flew to one side as the discarded it, but he hardly noticed as she grabbed his waist and brought her lips to his again in one swift movement, so fast he hardly saw her breasts before her face was against his, eyes closed as they came together hungrily, not even pausing for air. He moved his arms down her back, a constant feeling of bliss taking over, doubled as he reached her panties. His hands reached her perfect cheeks, and grinning inwardly, as the kiss continued, he squeezed them quickly, Tifa's lips opening as a short moan escaped.

By now they were operating on autopilot, and when she began to move him towards the bed he didn't even notice, his mind focused only on that perfect arse he had in his hands, on those perfect breasts pressed against his shirt, on those perfect lips entwined with his own... The backs of his legs touched the end of the bed, bringing him back to reality for a split second before paradise took over.

She pushed him down onto the bed - he wasn't going to put up a fight - and before he knew it he was staring back up at her, taking in every inch of her body as she crawled over him, dressed only in those thin white panties. It was only when she'd grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them down over his legs that he realised he'd been fully dressed up to that moment, but it didn't really matter. He found himself trying in vain to understand the situation, as he saw her pull down his boxers, his erection coming free, but it didn't really matter. One moment later she'd pulled her panties down her own legs, and in the next moment she was over his body, himself inside her, as the rythmatic movements of her body started over the covers.

The happiest man in Midgar.

Bar none.

**-**

_That's Cloud's part done, Tifa's will be written within a week (hopefully!). It's not my best fic ever, and I struggled with some of their actions nearer the end (as you can probably tell). Please review with your thoughts though, whether you liked it or not._


	2. Tifa

-

**MIRROR ¦ IMAGE**

_A DualShot by Karma205, now VermillionSky  
_

-

_This idea came to me a few nights ago now, to write a fanfic sex scene from both sides of the story. The only question was, what category to base the story on, and what characters to use. In the end I succumbed to writing a __Final Fantasy VII for the first time, with Cloud and Tifa as the two characters__. Hopefully this will blend together nicely. None of the characters or settings are owned by me, this story contains scenes of a sexual nature, you have been warned! Anyway, now that's all out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the story!_

-

**TIFA**

-

What was she doing? The question bounced around her head, but she ignored it, this was what she wanted, right here. right now. Nothing her brain told her would change her mind right now, her heart had made the decision months ago. And even if she did for regret this in the morning for some reason or another, Tifa knew that if she didn't do this now she'd be kicking herself all night.

Cloud stood across from her, only a few feet between them, his eyes had fixed on hers. They'd already rolled across her body - she'd seen his astonished look as he'd pushed open the door to the building. Some emergency at the Seventh Heaven she'd called him for! He'd said he'd be quick on the phone, and he wasn't joking, 5 minutes flat it'd taken him to get from his house to here! She'd hoped for more time to get ready, put on something more suiting to the occasion, but had ended up only having time to throw on a nightgown. Catching her reflection in the window behind Cloud though, it'd done the trick perfectly!

"Erm, Tifa?"

The silence was broken, and Tifa was brought back from her thoughts. She'd probably just been standing there, not speaking, but even Cloud's false hesitation wasn't stopping her now. She shushed his question immediately. More of a reaction than anything, a sign of how much her body craved him, craved his touch, his lust.

Cloud didn't respond, he remained in the hallway, probably too surprised to do anything. And with that, Tifa decided enough was enough, he was here, she wanted him. And from her experiences with men, she knew he felt the same way about her. If she didn't act on those feelings now, then who knew when the next chance would be! She edged forward, closing the gap between them, catching the grin that appeared on his face, the glint in his eyes. He wanted it! And with that, she laced an arm around his head, and brought his lips to hers. Only for a moment, but long enough for her to instinctively dart her tongue into his mouth, long enough for her intentions to become clear.

They broke apart, though their eyes remained locked, and Tifa carefully moved towards her room, noticing that Cloud's attention remained firmly on her. She reached her door, and beckoned for him to follow, before turning and moving slowly in.

She was by the bed when he'd reached the door, his profile casting a faint shadow on the floorboards of the dimly-lit room, though she found herself looking into his eyes, or trying to, as as she followed his gaze she almost laughed out loud. But she couldn't blame him, he was only human, and the sight of herself dressed only in this nightgown must have diverted his attention towards her chest somewhat!

She grinned inwardly, and in that moment decided to give him a show, her hands moving to her thighs. She took hold of the thin white material, and began to lift it up. She could feel his eagerness, she was even teasing herself here! Maybe she wanted it just as much. In fact, she did want it just as much as he did! The gown reached her midriff, and that was enough - she couldn't keep on teasing herself! She threw the gown off, and closed the distance between herself and Cloud within a second, their lips together in a kiss that smashed any recollection of the previous one...

She felt his hands on her back, and her skin tingled with their touch as they moved down the contours of her body, tracing her hips as they reached her panties, hovering there for a moment as the kiss continued, her hands on his cheeks as their lips remained together. She felt her chest rubbing against his clothes, every touch on her nipples shot instant sensations through her body, and when she felt his hands squeeze her bum she found an instinctive moan escape her lips as the kiss broke for the first time.

They moved towards her bed, still together, his hands still resting on the soft cotton of her panties, kissing once more, and once Tifa felt themselves stopping against the side of the bed, she abandoned all self-control! She wanted him, she wanted him right now! Her hands pushed him down onto the matress, and she was on top of him in a flash, pulling his pants off his legs feverishly, seeing the bulge in his boxers before they went too, his dick springing free. She'd planned on pleasuring him first, and still wanted to taste him, but her primal instincts had taken over, and as soon as her panties went he was inside her and their bodies became one, her thrusts sending pleasure to them both until they collapsed in orgasmic ecstacy. Sweat glistening on their bodies as their breathing slowed down, and sleep gradually overcame them... Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart, the only truly happy souls in the slums of Midgar...

-

_I thought it'd take a week to write, but in the end it took me over 3 months! However, this second part was finished eventually, and I hope you found it worth the wait! Thanks for reading, and any reviews are of course appreciated._


End file.
